The present invention relates to a flow sleeve for controlling cooling airflow to an outer periphery of a combustion liner in a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a compressor section that compresses air and delivers it downstream into a combustion section. The air is mixed with fuel in the combustion section and burned. Products of this combustion pass downstream towards a turbine section, to drive turbine rotors.
A combustion sleeve directs the products of combustion from the combustion section downstream toward the turbine rotors. The combustion liner becomes quite hot from the products of combustion. Thus, it is known to provide cooling air to an outer periphery of the combustion liner.
A part called a flow sleeve is mounted between an outer housing and the combustion liner, and provided with a plurality of openings. Cooling air is provided radially outwardly of the flow sleeve, and is directed through the holes at the outer periphery of the combustion liner. In this way, the combustion liner is cooled.
In one known flow sleeve, a plurality of tubular members extend about the holes, and from an inner periphery, to form conduits for controlling the direction in which the air is moved against the combustion liner. The tubular members add expense, and are complex to manufacture.